Consecuencias
by MrRayney
Summary: Tras el incidente con el protocolo, Lincoln llego a una importante conclusión y ahora las hermanas Loud tendrán que hacerle frente a las consecuencias de sus propias acciones.


**The Devil, You + Me**

 **Escrito por Immorticon**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

Si lo se…ya sé que me van a decir "¿Dónde está Inocencia Perdida?" pues solo puedo decirles que se esperen unas cuantas semanas, me encuentro en exámenes. La razón de porque traje una historia tan larga como esta es debido a que ya la tenía trabajada desde hace semanas (solo me faltaban tres páginas) y para relajarme un poco decidí finalmente darle terminar de traducirla.

Espero la disfruten

 ** _Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Al igual que tampoco me pertenece la historia, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Consecuencias_**

Lunes.

Durante las primeras horas de la mañana, la gráfica de las hermanas cayo de "Estampida T. Rex" a "Día Soleado". Ahora que los lazos nuevamente habían sido restablecidos, todo podría volver a la normalidad. Finalmente tras casi una semana, todo dentro de la casa Loud se había calmado.

Pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes…

Las hermanas menores inmediatamente se dieron cuenta del extraño cambio en la actitud de su hermano mayor.

Lincoln llego a casa después de la escuela y tras subir las escaleras pudo escuchar por el pasillo que las gemelas se encontraban discutiendo. El joven Loud sabía que debía intervenir antes de que las cosas se pusieran mucho peor…

Tan solo le tomo un minuto para obligarse a sí mismo a dirigirse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta para que pudiera estudiar.

Después de unos minutos Lola y Lana se encontraban cansadas, acostadas en sus respectivas camas mientras se sobaban las heridas. Ambas se preguntaron porque Lincoln no vino a separarlas antes de que su discusión se tornara tan violenta.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Lynn llamo a su puerta en la noche y le pidió si podían compartir la cama después de tener una fuerte discusión con Lucy.

—No me enviarías a dormir a la bañera ¿verdad?— le pregunto mientras fingía una mirada de inocencia.

Al día siguiente, Luna abrió la llave del agua caliente de la ducha para comenzar el día…estuvo a punto de darle un ataque al corazón cuando escucho el repentino grito de Lynn proveniente de la bañera.

Finalmente llego el viernes por la noche, Lori se encontraba sentada en su cama ansiosa y dispuesta a terminar el día. Estaba emocionada por tener algo de tiempo de calidad con su pequeño hermano mientras le ayudaba con su tarea de fracciones.

Ella espero.

Y espero…

Entonces cuando el reloj marco las once y Leni quejándose de la luz en sus ojos, Lori decidió irse a dormir.

Por la mañana, Lori intento preguntarle acerca de su tarea y si necesitaría su ayuda más adelante.

—Ya la termine— dijo con frialdad mostrándole la tarea ya terminada antes sacarla fuera de su habitación— Y la próxima vez toca la puerta.

Antes de que Lori pudiera responder, Lincoln ya le había cerrado la puerta.

Ella no se molestó en intentar abrirla de nuevo.

Según le habían dicho Luan y Lucy, ahora colocaba su silla bajo el pomo de la puerta haciendo que fuera imposible entrar. Lori pasó el resto del día ligeramente confundida por la actitud de su hermano, acompañado de un dolor persistente en el fondo de su corazón.

Algo estaba mal.

Ella podía sentirlo.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, una tranquila mañana en la casa Loud cambio completamente cuando uno de los experimentos de Lisa exploto violentamente. A medida que la pequeña científica trato de ponerse de pie, trato de ocultar el desagradable rasguño que había en su brazo mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas.

Fue en ese momento que escucho como la puerta de Lincoln se había abierto. La joven niña genio alzo la mirada, a través de sus lentes agrietados pudo ver a su hermana parado en la entrada de su habitación.

— ¿Esas viva?

Lisa abrió la boca para asegurarle a su hermano homo sapiens que seguía respirando. Sin embargo algo le impidió hablar, normalmente Lincoln habría corrido a su lado y la llevaría al baño para atender sus heridas a pesar de sus protestas.

Pero había algo en su tono de voz…

El hecho de que no se acercara a ella…

Ni siquiera trato de convencerá de que tenía que atender sus heridas…

Eso la asusto.

Cerrando la boca, Lisa tan solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sus oídos seguían escuchando un fuerte pitido. Con un gruñido, Lincoln se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

* * *

El fuerte y frenético grito de Leni pudo escucharse por toda la casa.

Frunciendo el ceño, Lincoln le puso pausa a su programa y entro en la cocina.

Una araña se encontraba frente del refrigerador, ignorante ante los gritos de la chica rubia completamente aterrada. Lincoln miro al pequeño arácnido luego a su hermana la cual se encontraba pegada a la pared, mientras observaba fijamente al ser de sus miedos.

Normalmente Lincoln tomaría un vaso y atraparía a la araña.

Trataría de explicarle a Leni lo bueno que eran para la casa y el mundo exterior, antes de liberarla en el patio trasero. Una mirada sombría se plasmó en el rostro del joven Loud mientras se acercaba a la inofensiva araña.

Leni se estremeció cuando observo el pie de Lincoln aplastar a la pequeña criatura, moliéndolo con el talón para asegurarse que ya no causaría más problemas. Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

Pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de molestia a su hermana mayor.

Lincoln habría intentado hablar con Leni acerca de su problema, ayudarla a superar sus miedos.

Pero se estaría entrometiendo.

Y Lincoln se había hecho una promesa.

Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron sobre las mejillas de Leni quien se acercó lentamente a la mancha en el suelo. Solo quedaban una o dos patitas de lo que alguna vez fue aquella mancha.

A pesar de su miedo, la hermana mayor sintió pena por la pobre arañita.

No estaba haciéndole daño.

Simplemente estaba caminando por el suelo.

Pero sus gritos molestaron a Lincoln.

Fue entonces cuando una mirada de terror se plasmó en el rostro de la diva de la moda.

¿Ella lo hizo?

Fue por ella que la araña había muerto.

Lincoln…Lincoln estaba enojado cuando entro.

Él no trato de capturarla.

O liberarla.

O incluso hablar con ella.

Él solo entro…y la mato, para después irse.

Ella miro hacia la puerta

Podía escuchar el sonido del televisor desde la sala de estar, nuevamente volvió a observar los restos que quedaban del arácnido, soltando un pequeño sollozo sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Ella había escuchado últimamente historias por parte de sus hermanas.

Historias acerca de él.

Rechazaba invitaciones a diversos eventos, solo para pasar tiempo a solas. Se encerró a sí mismo en su habitación cuando la casa se ponía demasiado ruidosa o alguien estaba molestándolo ¿Era como si él ya no se preocupara más por ellas?

Él ya no lo hacía.

Nuevamente volvió a sollozar, limpiándose las lágrimas que había derramado al recordar esas cosas molestas. Ella no podía recordar la última vez que Lincoln trato de mantener la paz en la casa.

O verlo sonreír.

No desde el incidente "Estampida T. Rex" de hace más de un mes.

Lola y Lana apenas se hablaban una a la otra. Además Lucy se volvió cada vez más distante y lúgubre, la pequeña niña gótica no había escrito desde hace semanas.

En silencio se disculpó con la pequeña araña muerta y acto seguido salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a su habitación, olvidando el batido a medio hacer. Una vez llego se acostó sobre su cama, sollozando en silencio mientras aquellos horribles pensamientos la hicieron llegar a una conclusión.

Una siniestra y sencilla pregunta.

¿Qué le paso?

* * *

El estado de ánimo de Lincoln se convirtió en una espiral fuera de control.

Antes por lo menos estaría molesto al llegar a la escuela cuando el ambiente amargo e insoportable estuviera en su máximo esplendor dentro de la casa.

Ahora más de una vez se despertaba simplemente de mal humor.

Cada día era una lucha constante para él.

Como si estuviera en una constante pesadilla dentro de su propio hogar.

Pero tuvo que contenerse.

Ver a sus hermanas luchar para resolver sus volubles e insignificantes problemas. Discusiones y peleas que fácilmente podrían ser resueltos si solo seguían sus concejos…

Si al menos lo escucharan un segundo.

Pero no…tan solo hacían oídos sordos…

Por eso había decidido dejar de intervenir.

Dejo su habitación, pasando rápidamente por el dormitorio de las gemelas antes de que pudieran llorar por él. Le rompía el corazón evitar a su propia familia de esta manera, podía sentir la bilis subir por la parte posterior de la garganta.

Sabía a vergüenza.

Culpa.

Autodesprecio.

Pero se lo trago, enterrando la vergüenza, la culpa y el odio junto con muchas otras cosas en lo más profundo de su ser al entrar a la cocina. Al abrir la nevera para agarrar un poco de leche para su cereal, su mirada quedo atrapada en ciertos objetos.

Unos huevos.

Recordó la última vez que preparo el desayuno familiar.

Luan se quedó de sus huevos con Luna regañándola y diciéndole que disfrute lo que tiene. Todo termino en una fuerte pelea entre todas las hermanas y un gran desorden con Lincoln siendo el único castigado todo el fin de semana.

Él no había preparado el desayuno para cualquier persona desde entonces. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar aquellos recuerdos, Lincoln saco la caja de cartón. Vertiendo rápidamente la leche en su plato, el joven Loud volvió a meter la caja para la siguiente persona que quisiera utilizarla.

Cada vez que trataba de ayudar a sus hermanas, ser aquel hombro en donde apoyarse cuando estaban tristes y poder ser un buen hermano para todas ellas…para que simplemente lo dejaran a un lado cuando ya no era necesario.

Él siempre se tomó su tiempo para escucharlas, saber sus problemas, sus quejas y como se sentían…ni una sola vez ellas le preguntaron acerca de cómo estuvo su día o lo que le molestaba. Lincoln comió su cereal en el sofá, centrándose en su programa de televisión mientras el resto de los habitantes de la casa seguían durmiendo.

* * *

Luan fue la primera en levantarse, sus adorables pantuflas de conejo chillaban con cada paso que daba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Pudo notar a su hermano en la sala de estar viendo la televisión.

Ella se había dado por vencida en tratar de hacerlo sonreír de nuevo, durante semanas utilizo su mejor material para tratar de hacer reír a Lincoln. Peo hubo risas…ninguna sonrisa…

Ni siquiera un suspiro.

Ella no lo había escuchado reír en mucho tiempo. Observándolo a lo lejos, ella continúo caminando y entro en la cocina para prepararse unas tostadas para el desayuno, ella comió tan solo la mitad de la rebanada antes de darse por vencida.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Lincoln les preparaba el desayuno.

Por ahora se había acostumbrado a saltarse la comida más importante del día.

La comediante ya se había marchado cuando Lincoln termino su cereal, no pudo evitar suspirar cuando vio la rebanada de tostada a medio comer en la mesa. Entro en la cocina y coloco el tazón en el fregadero, hecho esto rápidamente subió las escaleras para dirigirse al baño y tomarse una ducha.

Hizo caso omiso de los murmullos y silenciosos sollozos que se escuchaban perfectamente en aquel pasillo mientras se dirigía a paso veloz a su destino.

Ni siquiera reacciono cuando Lana le llamo mientras lloraba.

Odiaba lo fácil que se había vuelto ignorarlas a todas ellas.

* * *

Tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Lincoln comenzó a vestirse con su atuendo habitual.

Tras ponerse amarrarse las agujetas, se sentó en su cama y conto los minutos faltantes para que el resto de la familia se levantara para comenzar el día.

Al principio disfruto que ahora ya no hubiera tanto ruido…

Pero ahora odiaba el silencio.

Sin algo para distraerlo y hacerle olvidar aquellos pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza. Rápidamente se encontró a solas con sus pensamientos y por primera vez en toda la semana, Lincoln se vio a sí mismo en el pequeño espejo de su habitación.

Desde aquel día donde el protocolo se había llevado a cabo, todo se había convertido en una verdadera desgracia. Cada día, escuchar a alguna de sus hermanas sufrir y pelearse una contra la otra era como si le apuñalaran su cansado corazón una y otra vez.

Cada mañana, podía jurar que las bolsas bajo sus ojos habían crecido. Mientras observaba su reflejo, sus pensamientos le jugaron un mal momento.

Podía detener esto.

En cualquier momento, en el instante que saliera de su habitación una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, dispuesto a hablar, jugar y relacionarse con su familia, este infierno llegaría a su final.

Esto estaba más allá del orgullo y él lo sabía.

Sus hermanas lo aceptarían con los brazos abiertos.

Sus padres dejarían de convencerlo para que fuera a ver a un psiquiatra.

Lincoln casi no se dio cuenta del dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo.

Odiaba esto.

Las uñas de sus manos enterrándose fuertemente en su cabeza pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar, término apartando la vista de su reflejo y oculto su rostro en la almohada.

Por eso odiaba verse en el espejo estos días.

Porque esto siempre sucedía.

Tras tranquilizarse un poco, suspiro y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

El joven Loud podía escuchar débilmente a Lily quien estaba llorando en su habitación.

Podía sentir la bilis subir por la garganta, pudiendo sentir aquel amargo sabor en sus papilas gustativas. Pero lo ignoro, como lo había hecho con todo lo demás.

Y lo odiaba.

Dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos, su cabeza se sentía cada vez más pesada y comenzó a sentirse mareado, lentamente coloco su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos…

Y finalmente comenzó a llorar.

Se odiaba a sí mismo.

Y mientras lloraba en silencio dentro de su habitación, aquellos oscuros pensamientos comenzaron a desvanecerse.

Todos…excepto uno.

Una frase que se burlaba de él, conformada por cuatro palabras. Recordándole cruelmente la difícil situación en la que se encontraba… aquellas palabras que habían puesto a su familia en aquel infierno.

— _Has aprendido la lección._

* * *

Eran más de las diez cuando Lincoln abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación.

Justo a tiempo para apreciar la explosión dentro de la habitación de Lisa.

Lincoln observo brevemente la situación, viendo como su hermana menor gemía en silencio tirada en el suelo, hecha bolita para proteger sus extremidades chamuscadas.

Y sin darse cuenta, dio un paso dentro de la habitación.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Finalmente Lisa no pudo evitar gritar debido al dolor pero en ese momento se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos de su hermano levantándola y llevándola rápidamente al baño para aplicarle primeros auxilios. Lincoln no perdió el tiempo al atender sus heridas. Cada trozo de cristal debajo de su piel fue extraído, limpiado y envuelto con vendajes. La pequeña niña genio tenía vendajes y parches por su cara, pecho, hombros y brazos para impedir que se infectaran.

Lisa estuvo a punto de protestar en un principio al igual que lo había hecho en el pasado, pero se vio obligada a tragarse sus palabras tras admitirse a sí misma que ninguna de sus lesiones había sido tratada hasta este momento.

Después de mojarla un poco con el agua del fregadero para quitar los restos de cloruro de amonio de su cabello, Lincoln le dio un pequeño abrazo a su hermana mientras la guiaba de vuelta a su habitación.

Decidió cuidar de Lily, mientras Lisa limpiaba el desorden que había ocasionado.

Tomo a la pequeña bebe entre sus brazos mientras esta se encontraba llorando, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba sucia. Tras cambiarle el pañal, decidió jugar un rato con ella y leerle un cuento. En ningún momento Lily dejo de sonreír y reír mientras alegremente jugaba con su hermano mayor.

Rápidamente la pequeña bebe se cansó y termino dormida, Lincoln la coloco cuidadosamente en su cuna para que tomara una siesta. Cubriéndola con su frazada, el peliblanco le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Y directamente se dirigió a la habitación de las gemelas.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue separarla para acto seguido llevarse a Lana a su habitación mientras tenía una charla de corazón a corazón con Lola. La pequeña princesa lo abrazo y lloro por un buen rato, veinte minutos después estaba lo suficientemente tranquila para escuchar alguno de sus concejos.

Ella puso escucho atentamente las sabias palabras de su hermano mayor, prácticamente evangelizándola. Luego después de un último abrazo, Lincoln se dirigió a su habitación y repitió el mismo proceso con Lana.

Era medio día cuando la puerta se abrió y con ello, una multitud se había reunido cerca del lugar. Las hermanas mayores vieron cada una con diferentes grados de conmoción y pavor, como Lana y Lola hablaban entre sí por primera vez de forma civilizada en todo mes, disculpándose y finalmente abrazarse.

Y una invitación para el resto de la familia para asistir a una fiesta de té en los próximos días.

El resto de la semana transcurrió lentamente.

Lincoln comenzó a pasar más tiempo con sus hermanas, utilizando su magia para arreglar las cosas con todas ellas.

Lucy había pasado todo el mes sentada en una silla y mirando por la ventana, una hora después de pasar tiempo con Lincoln nuevamente comenzó a mostrar atisbos de su lúgubre personalidad, un par de horas después comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

Ella lo acaparo todo el día para que pasara tiempo con ella, agarro su libreta y plasmo todos sus pensamientos de este último mes. Garabateando todo tipo de versos mientras Lincoln revisaba su ortografía.

Lynn trato de mantener su distancia, por temor a que ella lo terminaría alejando rápidamente debido a su brusquedad. Todo lo que Lincoln necesito para que se calmara y regresaran a la rutina fue un simple juego de las atrapadas, ahora tenían que ponerse al día con una gran cantidad de rutinas de entrenamientos.

Luan y Luna miraron a lo lejos como Lincoln poco a poco pasaba nuevamente tiempo con todas las hermanas. Durante su clandestinidad habían dejado de crear nuevo contenido para sus respectivos espectáculos debido a la ausencia de su musa, pero ahora que su hermano estaba de vuelta, no había suficiente papel en la casa para cubrir una tercera parte de canciones, chistes y poemas.

Finalmente un día, Lincoln encontró algo de tiempo libre para sí mismo.

Un momento de tranquilidad mientras se relajaba en el sofá y veía un documental sobre armas antiguas. De repente escucho un fuerte grito de terror y soltando un ligero suspiro se dirigió a la cocina.

Se trataba obviamente de Leni quien se recargaba contra la pared de la cocina, mirando fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos a un ciempiés quien tranquilamente se encontraba caminando en el piso. Pero en el momento en el que vio entrar a su hermano, Leni cambio drásticamente su actitud.

En vez de seguir aterrada, trato de hablar con él, diciéndole que no matara al pequeño insecto, pidiéndole clemencia. Cerró los ojos cuando Lincoln se acercó al pequeño ciempiés, esperando aterrada su próximo movimiento.

Cuando no escucho el fuerte pisotón, Leni abrió los ojos solo para ver como su hermano atrapaba al insecto bajo un vaso y lo levantaba colocando su mano debajo. Lincoln se acercó a su hermana mayor y comenzó a decirle que no tenía nada que temer, además de explicarle la importancia que tenían ellos dentro de la casa.

Inclusive Leni se despidió del ciempiés cuando Lincoln lo libero en el patio trasero.

* * *

Todo iba bien…en su mayor parte. La ruidosa vida dentro de la casa Loud había regresado. Aquella chispa de vida que faltaba había regresado a las nueve hermanas

Sin embargo, Lori pasó la mayor parte de la semana fuera de casa. Ella dijo que era porque quería pasar más tiempo al lado de Bobby, pero todos dentro de la casa sabían que tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Lincoln.

Era casi medianoche el viernes cuando Lori regreso a casa. Bobby le había dicho que tenía que irse pues tenía que levantarse temprano para irse a trabajar. Con unos fuertes pisotones la hermana mayor subió las escaleras, sin importarle si despertaba a alguien. Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, Lori no se molestó en quitarse el maquillaje mientras se ponía su pijama para irse a dormir.

A pesar de estar molesta con su novio, ella le envió algunos textos deseándole suerte en su trabajo…bueno tal vez fue una docena de ellos…

¿Podemos juzgarla? La chica está enamorada.

Colocando el teléfono sobre su mesita de noche, Lori levanto las sabanas y se acostó sobre el colchón lista para descansar…casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando su cama empieza a gritar.

Unas cuantas disculpas más tarde, junto con unos cuantos besos y abrazos. Lori saco a Lincoln de su habitación, cuando regreso a su cama encontró un trozo de papel sobre esta. Utilizando la pantalla de su celular como lámpara pudo examinar un poco mejor aquella hoja.

Era una tarea de matemáticas…

Con unas cuantas fraccionas a medio terminar.

Lincoln por un momento sintió como si le arrancaran la espina dorsal cuando Lori lo jalo de vuelta a su habitación. Pasaron gran parte de la noche resolviendo aquellos problemas mientras Lori abrazaba a su hermano cada vez que le pedía ayuda con alguno de los problemas.

Cuando las hermanas los descubrieron ya dormidos, sabiamente decidieron dejarlos descansar.

* * *

El resto de la semana paso rápidamente por decirlo de alguna manera.

Todo el mundo estuvo bastante ocupado tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Las gemelas tuvieron tres fiestas de té al día, con una cuarta solo para ellas dos.

Lucy tenía apilada una montaña de hojas llenas de poemas, mientras que Lincoln y Luna tenían unas seis llenas de canciones.

Lynn se inscribió a cada equipo deportivo de la escuela que le llamaba la atención.

Luan trabajo triple de su tiempo en su negocio de fiestas de cumpleaños, Lincoln la acompaño cada vez que pudo siendo recompensado generosamente con rebanadas de pastel y algo de dinero.

Luna simplemente paso su tiempo en su habitación, practicando y tocando tranquilas melodías siempre que Lincoln necesitaba unos minutos para sí mismo.

Leni comenzó a apreciar cada vez más a las arañas y otros insectos. Aparte de eso recupero la pasión por la moda y de vez en cuando cada vez que se preparaba un smoothie le preparaba uno a su hermano.

Lori decidió tomarse un descanso de sus citas por unos cuantos días, centrándose únicamente en pasar tiempo con su familia, especialmente con su hermano menor.

El caos había regresado a la casa Loud.

Todo el mundo nuevamente estaba feliz.

Tan feliz que mamá y papá habían dejado de lado el tema de que Lincoln debería ir a ver a un psiquiatra.

* * *

Finalmente llego la noche del domingo.

Lincoln salió de la habitación de Lisa, después de haber colocado a Lily en su cuna. Llevo a cabo su ronda final, deseándoles buenas noches a sus hermanas una por una. Tuvo una pelea de cosquillas con Lori durante un minuto antes de que ella lo dejo ir.

Tras acabar, soltando un ligero suspiro el joven Loud cerro su puerta.

Se puso su pijama, Lincoln hizo una ligera pausa viéndose al pequeño espejo para reflexionar. No pudo evitar estudiar al pequeño niño que tenía delante de él, observando cada una de sus características.

Observo el brillo de su cabello y sus resplandecientes dientes blancos.

Lincoln cerró los ojos.

Respiro lenta y profundamente, estremeciéndose un poco…y los abrió de nuevo.

Y con ello su máscara se partió en pedazos.

En un instante, el alegre y valiente niño de once años que sus hermanas tanto amaban y adoraban había desaparecido.

Ahora, Lincoln observo vacíamente aquel lúgubre reflejo en el espejo.

El brillante color naranja de su pijama, el brillo de su cabello blanco como la nieve, la cálida y resplandeciente sonrisa de que tuvo un buen día.

Todo había desaparecido.

Su pijama ahora era aburrida y sosa.

Su cabello ahora sucio, desarreglado y blanquecino.

La luz se había ido, siendo reemplazado por un turbio y desagradable silencio.

Observo fijamente a su doble en el espejo. Mirando profundamente aquellos ojos.

No hay luz.

No hay vida.

No hay nada.

—Te odio— susurro Lincoln, agarrando firmemente su sucia camisa y sacudiéndola con violencia.

Tras tomar asiento, Lincoln respiro profundamente. Trato de luchar contra las ganas de vomitar y se tragó la bilis. Intento ignorar las voces en su cabeza.

La vergüenza.

La ira.

El autodesprecio.

Una a una, cada una de aquellas velas emocionales fue apagándose, restregando su cara contra el frio y húmedo fango de la soledad.

Hasta que finalmente, solo quedo un pensamiento dentro de su cabeza.

Un pensamiento horrible…tan horrible, que lo hacía sentir en el borde del mismo infierno. Pues eran cuatro palabras que seguían burlándose de él.

— _Has aprendido la lección._

Pero ahora, mientras Lincoln sollozaba en silencio sobre su cama sin siquiera tener la fuerza suficiente para meterse debajo de las sabanas, un nuevo susurro se escuchó dentro de su cabeza.

Tres palabras.

Pero ahora no se burlaba de él, era algo mucho peor.

Mucho pero mucho peor.

Aquella frase se escuchaba cansada, agotada.

Derrotada.

Pudo escucharla claramente, susurrándole en la oreja mientras lloraba hasta quedarse finalmente dormido.

— _Pero has fallado._

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Voy a ser sincero con algo con ustedes. Las partes donde Lincoln parece ser atormentado por sigo mismo me constaron un trabajo pues fueron momentos difíciles de traducir.

Aquí una explicación y no es porque los considere estúpidos, pero se los diré al final.

Creo que la voz burlona era una parte de Lincoln que creía firmemente no podría cumplir la promesa que se había auto impuesto, burlándose al decirle "Has aprendido la lección" sabiendo que lo había hecho pero sería incapaz de poder llevarlo a cabo durante tanto tiempo. La última voz fue una parte de él que en serio creía firmemente que podría cumplir su palabra, pero al ver que había intervenido se sintió decepcionado consigo mismo por eso la frase final al recordarle su incapacidad de cumplir sus promesas consigo mismo.

Esta es la conclusión a la que yo llegue al leer este fic en inglés, como dije esa parte realmente fue un dolor de cabeza a la hora de traducirlo y lo traduje como lo entendí. Por lo que si alguien ya leyó esta historia en inglés y llego a una conclusión diferente me gustaría escucharla.

Espero que esta historia les haya gustado.


End file.
